


Special Delivery

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Danny/Melissa Breakup, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Brief Mention of Homophobic Violence Towards OCs, Closeted Character, Dildos, Embarrassment, Episode Tag, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Insecure Steve, Kissing, Loving Danny, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mentioned Danny/Melissa, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poignant, Post-Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Protective Danny, Sad, Sexual Fantasy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He sighed with relief when he saw that he had gotten exactly what he ordered, unlike the last time he tried to purchase something online. Danny had teased him when the wrong car part arrived and said that it was foolish of Steve to order something online. Thank God online ordering had worked for Steve this time. This item was very personal, and he couldn't imagine looking someone in the eyes while he bought it.





	1. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Steve masturbating to thoughts of Danny in the second chapter of "Sunburns and Sex" and thought I would write a fic about it. This first chapter was originally a complete fic that could have worked with the continuity of that story, but I got an idea for a second chapter. Now, this fic has its own separate continuity.
> 
> This chapter is from Steve's POV and takes place a few days after 5.17 (Stakeout). It contains a few headcanons (shared by others) based on that episode.

Steve opened the front door to the delivery man and signed for the package that had arrived today. The delivery man had a bored, neutral expression on his face as he handed over the package, probably because he had no idea what was inside. The nondescript box with no company label was exactly what the company had promised.

Steve locked the door to his house after the delivery man left and went to check that the door to his backyard was locked as well. He still felt paranoid about someone learning what he had ordered despite taking precautions to ensure that wouldn't happen. With his house safe, Steve took his package upstairs to his bedroom and secured that room, locking the door and making sure that the blinds were shut.

Finally, Steve felt like he could breathe and open his package in peace. He found a pair of scissors and used them to rip the tape on the box and open what was inside. He sighed with relief when he saw that he had gotten exactly what he ordered, unlike the last time he tried to purchase something online. Danny had teased him when the wrong car part arrived and said that it was foolish of Steve to order something online. Thank God online ordering had worked for Steve this time. This item was very personal, and he couldn't imagine looking someone in the eyes while he purchased it.

He grabbed the dildo out of the box and examined it closely. It looked very similar to a real cock, with the veins and the sac at the base. Steve had seen the wide selections of toys available online and had decided to get something realistic to fuel his fantasies. He was glad that the dildo had arrived when it had. He needed it after last week.

Steve glanced up from the toy and his eyes automatically found the guitar Danny had bought for him a few days ago. It seemed too expensive and thoughtful to be a gift one would buy for their platonic friend, but that's probably just Steve's hopeful imagination talking. Steve always had an overactive imagination when it came to his partner, and the stakeout last week had given him plenty of material for his fantasies, sexual and otherwise. The domestic intimacy of sharing the same living space and eating all of their meals together reminded Steve of when Danny had briefly lived with him several years ago. So many times, Steve had come close to saying or doing something dangerous. When Danny had asked him what he was passionate about, Steve had sipped on his coffee and looked away to avoid saying that he was passionate about Danny. When he had told Danny the story about the tenth grade talent show, he almost said that he felt so vulnerable not only because he was on stage, but because he was going to sing a song to the boy he had a crush on. When he had stood on that stage, Steve remembered seeing two boys kissing in the school's courtyard the previous week and how they had both come to school with black eyes a couple of days later. Steve couldn't expose his emotions in front of a crowd, especially emotions that would get him beaten up.

Steve knew he could never tell Danny these things. He didn't think Danny would react badly to the idea of Steve liking men. He had reacted to Ruth's assumptions about them with equanimity and amusement, after all. But his nonchalance about pretending to be a couple concerned Steve. There was no way Steve could act like he was married to Danny without potentially revealing that he didn't mind the idea, but Danny seemed unaffected. Steve was terrified that if he said anything, Danny wouldn't return his feelings. As far as he knew, Danny was straight, and Steve couldn't risk ruining the most important friendship in his life on the slim possibility that he wasn't.

Steve sighed. His current train of thought was depressing him, and Steve just wanted to imagine a reality where he could tell Danny the truth and Danny would respond enthusiastically. He decided to prepare the dildo for his use and walked into the bathroom to clean it with warm soap and water.

As he washed the toy, Steve let his mind drift through particular images from the past week. He pictured Danny napping next to him on that couch, the dumb argument where Danny had said he could get "aggressive aggressive" and done that ridiculously sexy hip thrust, Danny buttoning his shirt sleeves, Danny leaning against his shoulder behind him as they looked at the computer monitor. Steve's cock hardened in his pants as he let the memories flood his mind.

Once the dildo was clean and dried, Steve went back to his room. He set the dildo aside on the bed and disrobed. He laid his clothes neatly on a chair to the side of his bed, took out a bottle of lubricant from his side table, and lay back on the bed with his eyes closed.

Steve trailed his hands over his chest as he remembered how Barry Burns had said the plastic cover on the sofa was no impediment to having sex. He really wanted Danny to test that assertion by having Danny fuck him on that couch. He let one hand trail down to stroke his dick while he opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his other hand. He imagined Danny hovering over him on that couch without his undershirt and kissing him, letting his tongue slowly explore Steve's mouth. God, he loved Danny's lips. Danny would probably be a great kisser.

Steve panted as he tugged his cock with his lube-covered hand, bucking into his fist as he imagined Danny's dick thrusting against him. He had seen the outline of Danny's cock a few times when they had gone surfing, sneaking quick peeks when Danny wasn't paying attention to him. It looked thick and long, and it made Steve want to get down on his knees and suck it or beg Danny to fuck him.

Ready for more, Steve poured lube onto the fingers of his unoccupied hand, which he trailed to ghost over his balls and past his perineum until he reached his entrance. He moaned when he pushed the first finger inside himself, imagining that it was Danny pushing a finger inside him, his intense blue eyes focusing on his task.

He thrust his finger back and forth, imagining how Danny would pay attention to his reactions and stroke his hip while he did this. Danny was always so caring with him, and even if Steve would be happy to have him go "aggressive aggressive" on him, Danny would probably be slow and gentle at first.

After a little bit of teasing, Steve inserted a second finger and deliberately lifted his hips to let his fingers brush against his prostate. He rocked his hips against his fingers and fisted his cock roughly, picturing Danny's smirk at his blatant reactions. He wanted Danny to feel just as breathless as he felt, so he imagined leaning up to kiss him and pushed a third finger inside himself.

He fucked himself shamelessly on his fingers, thinking of how Danny would murmur filthy encouragements as he let himself lose control. Danny was the only person he would allow to see him this vulnerable, this open, this exposed.

When he felt ready for more, Steve paused, sliding his fingers out of his hole. He opened his eyes to find the dildo and stroked a generous amount of lube over it from the base to the tip. Steve wanted it to be Danny he was touching and longed to see him close his eyes and groan when Steve touched him so intimately.

Steve slowly pushed the toy inside his entrance, moaning at the stretch. He had only ever used his fingers before, and this hurt a little, but Steve felt so full, so complete with the dildo inside him. Imagining the way Danny would curse and dig his fingers into Steve's hips while he entered him made the sensation even more intense.

Steve paused to adjust and calm his racing heartbeat. In his mind, Danny would caress his abs, waiting from the signal from Steve to continue.

When he felt calmer, Steve slowly pressed the toy in and out of himself, gradually increasing the tempo as he felt more pleasure than pain and matching the pace of the dildo with quick strokes to his cock. He imagined reaching his hands up to hold onto Danny's shoulders as Danny made love to him.

Steve adjusted the angle of the toy and whimpered when it hit his prostate. He pushed the dildo over and over again at the same spot, hard and fast, picturing Danny grunting and panting over him, sweat at his temple and blond hair forming slight waves due to the exertion.

"Ah, Danny, Danny." Steve was so close. He imagined Danny trembling inside him and whispering "I love you" as he came. The thought pushed Steve over the edge, and he spurted cum all over his hand and lower stomach.

After several seconds, Steve came down from his high and withdrew the toy from his body. He felt empty, physically due to the absence of the toy and emotionally since he was alone. Steve liked to cuddle after sex, and he knew from the hugs they had shared that Danny would fit perfectly under his arm.

Convincing himself that it wasn't productive to continue fantasizing about what he could never have, Steve picked up the dildo and took it into the bathroom with him. As he cleaned the toy and himself, Steve, despite himself, pictured what he would have done if Danny was with him. His heart ached with longing as he pictured holding Danny and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Steve was tired of being lonely, of taking care of things by himself instead of basking in an afterglow.

Once he was finished in the bathroom, Steve walked over to his closet and quickly located the small safe that he had purchased in anticipation of receiving this toy. Unlike the lube, which he could pretend he used with women, there was no plausible explanation for the dildo. He opened the small safe with the combination to his childhood cat's birthday. The only person in his life who knew Pumpkin's birthday besides him was Mary, and she would likely assume that the safe contained a gun or grenades and avoid opening it. Steve put the dildo inside the safe and locked it. As he shoved the safe into the back of his closet, hiding it behind sandals and dress shoes, Steve was struck with the irony of what he was doing. After masturbating to thoughts of his male best friend, he was literally concealing the evidence in a closet. More than twenty years after that talent show, Steve wasn't any more open about his interest in men than he had been as a scared sixteen-year-old. Frankly, Steve was tired of being in the closet.

Steve strolled over to his clothes and redressed himself. He felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out the phone to see that Danny had sent a text message.

"You still going to Side Street tonight?"

Steve sighed as he imagined seeing Danny and the rest of the team later and having to act like Danny was just his friend. Sadly, he was used to pretending around Danny. He sent an affirmative reply and smiled slightly when Danny sent a smiling emoji as a reply. He was looking forward to seeing Danny later, even if he wouldn't be able to greet him with a kiss. He could probably hug Danny when he saw him, and if he was lucky, Danny wouldn't notice when Steve held him a few seconds longer than anyone else. He hadn't noticed yet.

It was still a few hours until the evening, and Steve decided to go tinker on the Marquis for a while. Working with his hands would help him take his mind off of his unsolvable situation with Danny. He unlocked his bedroom door and left for the garage, focusing on the improvements he could make to the car and deliberately not thinking about Danny.


	2. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny knew he should walk out of the room and let Steve have his clearly private moment, but his feet were frozen and he was transfixed the sight of Steve completely naked with his eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. This was one of Danny's fantasies come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to missmeagan666, who said that she would like to see another part after I posted the first chapter. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the previous one and is from Danny's POV. Danny has recently broken up with Melissa for a similar reason to their argument in 6.14. 
> 
> I took inspiration for this chapter from this post on otpprompts on tumblr (otpprompts.tumblr.com): _Imagine Person A coming back home earlier than expected from work. They hear Person B moaning their name and at first A is worried because they think something bad happened to B, so they run and barge into B’s room, only to walk in on B masturbating._ The fic is slightly altered from the prompt.
> 
> I will edit the tags to this story shortly after this chapter is posted.

Danny unlocked the door to Steve's house and carried his six pack of Longboards into the kitchen. It was a Saturday, and he was bored since he didn't have Grace this weekend, so he thought he would hang out with his best friend tonight.

 _Best friend,_ his mind mocked, sounding suspiciously like Kono when she joked about Steve and Danny "rekindling their romance." _Suuure, Danny._ Okay, so Danny didn't exactly see Steve as just his "best friend." Sue him for being in love with the guy and being kind of obvious about it. Danny had never been very good at concealing his feelings, and his pathetic crush on Steve was no exception. He had done practically everything but shove his tongue down Steve's throat. Wrangling a key to Steve's place within a few months of meeting him, all of the "casual touching" that wasn't really casual at all, lingering glances whenever the caveman took his shirt off (which he did often, to Danny's consternation and secret enjoyment), all of the nicknames and calling him "babe" more than he did anyone else. He had even said "I love you" to Steve multiple times, although the lack of particular prepositions was a safety valve, allowing Steve to believe that Danny meant it in the platonic "I love you, buddy" way. Steve didn't know that the only other people in his he would say "I love you" to were his daughter, his sisters, and his parents. Other people might throw that phrase around like it meant nothing, but when Danny said it, he meant it.

That was why he and Melissa had broken up a couple of weeks ago. She had told him she loved him, and Danny had been unable to respond in kind. He had said that he cared about Melissa and loved spending time with her, and Melissa had been pissed off and upset, of course. They had been together for more than a year, and she wanted more than what Danny could offer her. Danny was glad that Melissa recognized that she deserved better and wasn't willing to stay with Danny just because the relationship was comfortable. After all of the crap she had been through with her abusive ex-husband, Melissa deserved a guy who would treat her right and give her all of the love she deserved. Not a guy who had given his heart to his male best friend a long time ago.

Christ, Danny needed to stop moping. The beers were going to get warm if he kept getting distracted. Danny put the beers in Steve's refrigerator and frowned as he realized that he hadn't seen his friend yet. _Maybe he's out in the backyard?_ Danny's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud moan coming from upstairs. _Is that Steve?_ Another moan followed. "Fuck!" Steve yelled. _Is someone killing him up there? He's so goddamn loud._ Danny didn't have his gun on him, so he grabbed a pot from one of the cabinets, ready to attack whatever intruder was torturing his best friend. Whoever was hurting Steve would have to go through Danny first.

He left the kitchen and quickly and quietly made his way upstairs. He silently opened the door to Steve's bedroom, not wanting to alert the intruder to his presence before he was able to get into a good position to attack them. When he opened the door and assessed the situation, he lowered his makeshift weapon. _Okay, so clearly not being tortured then._

Danny had walked in on Steve lying back on the bed with his feet planted to the mattress as he masturbated. Danny knew he should walk out of the room and let Steve have his clearly private moment, but his feet were frozen to the floor and he was transfixed by the sight of Steve completely naked with his eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. This was one of Danny's fantasies come to life. Steve was jacking his hard cock with one hand, and, _Jesus Christ,_ fucking himself with a dildo. Danny felt a little lightheaded as blood surged straight to his dick.

Danny watched, mouth hanging open, as Steve rocked his hips furiously on the toy. The exertion was making him sweat and making his tattooed biceps flex and strain. _God, this is how he would look if I was fucking him._

Just as he thought that, Steve pushed the toy harder and faster inside himself. "God, Danny!"

Danny didn't notice that his grip on the pot slipped until he heard a loud clatter on the wooden floor. Steve looked up at the noise and met Danny's eyes with a panicked expression. He took his hands away from his body and immediately covered himself with the sheet. "Shit! Danny! I swear there is a reasonable explanation for this!"

Danny chuckled and started walking towards the bed. "Babe, I don't think there are that many explanations for calling out my name when you're pleasuring yourself."

Steve shifted his glance away to the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry, Danny." He looked and sounded miserable and embarrassed about the whole thing. Danny hated whenever Steve was sad, and he especially hated it now. There was no reason for him to feel that way.

Danny toed off his shoes and sat on the bed next to Steve. "As far as I'm concerned, you've got nothing to apologize for." He placed his hand on the sheet above Steve's knee and gently rubbed it in circles.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. _Do I really affect him that much?_ "Not that I'm not glad that this whole thing isn't freaking you out, but it's probably a really bad idea to touch me right now."

"See, I think it's a truly excellent idea." Steve opened his eyes to look at him with shock, and Danny leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips, pulling away before Steve had a chance to respond. He smiled softly. "Can I touch you? Can I help finish you off with the toy?"

"God, Danny. Please."

With Steve's permission, Danny lowered the sheets from where Steve had covered himself earlier. He licked his lips as he looked at Steve's dick up close, leaking pre-cum, and the dildo that was still partially inside himself. He lowered one hand to the wide base of the toy and gripped Steve's shaft firmly with the other hand. He imitated the movements Steve had been using earlier, fisting Steve's cock and pounding his prostate with the dildo.

Steve chanted Danny's name as he pushed himself against the toy, and Danny looked up at him once he had developed a synchronized rhythm in his movements. Steve looked gorgeous with his long eyelashes fanning out against his rosy cheeks. Danny could definitely get used to the sight.

Steve opened his eyes and Danny drank in his oddly tender expression. "I love you, Danny. Love you so much."

Danny grinned, heart skipping a beat at Steve saying that during such an intimate moment. "Love you too, babe."

Steve clenched his fingers in the sheets, shut his eyes, and came with a groan of Danny's name, spilling liquid all over Danny's hand. Danny took the toy out of his partner and wiped his hand on the mattress. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than kiss Steve, so he moved next to his friend and did exactly that.

Steve responded gleefully, rolling Danny onto his back. He moaned when his dick came into contact with Steve's pelvis.

Steve broke the kiss to lay tiny little pecks against his jawline and stroked Danny's cock through his pants. "You get hard from watching me?"

Danny groaned and bucked his dick into Steve's hand. "Sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. Hotter than any gay porn I've ever watched."

Steve snorted. "Gay porn?"

"I'm bi, Steve, so, yeah, I've seen some gay porn. Figured the fact that I liked guys was kind of obvious from my reaction to seeing you touch yourself."

"Me too. Well, the bi thing, anyway. I wish you had said something sooner."

Danny was thinking the same thing. "I would have, but I was laboring under the delusion that you were straight."

Steve giggled, and the sound was adorable and sexy all at once. _The things this man does to me._ "Clearly a delusion." He squeezed Danny's cock a little more firmly, making Danny gasp at the sensation. "Can I take care of you, Danny?"

Danny felt like Steve was talking about more than just his erection, but he would have had the same response either way. "Yes, please."

Steve undid Danny's belt buckle and quickly undid the button and fly of his pants. He tugged the trousers and Danny's boxers down in one smooth movement and began stroking Danny's dick with smooth, quick motions.

As he brought Danny off with his hand, he kissed Danny all over his face, leaving little pecks on his forehead, his cheeks, and his chin, and making Danny shake with laughter when he kissed his ticklish eyelids. Steve was smiling brightly the entire time, like Danny was giving him a Christmas present by letting Steve give him a handjob.

Steve finally returned to his lips, kissing him deeply, and Danny groaned into his mouth and thrust weakly as he came into Steve's hand.

When he opened his eyes again, Steve had pulled him onto his muscular chest and was pressing a kiss to his temple. "I always wanted to do that."

Danny chuckled. "You really liked giving me a handjob that much?"

Steve blushed. "Well, that too. But I meant, that I... I just..." Steve bit his lip, gathering the courage to say something. "I just wanted to hold you like this. I never thought I'd get the chance."

Danny lightly caressed Steve's pecs, blinking back tears at what Steve was saying. He had wanted to be with Steve for so long, but he had resigned himself to accepting his role in Steve's life as his friend and greedily hoarding whatever affection Steve would offer him. "Me neither. Glad I was wrong about that."

Steve tightened his hold on Danny. "We are together now, right?" Danny looked up to see that Steve was looking at him nervously, as if his entire world depended on Danny's answer. God, Danny wanted to punch the people in Steve's past that had made him feel so insecure. _Who the hell could take the gift of Steve's vulnerable heart and just crush it like that?_

Danny beamed. "Yeah, we're together. I'll be your boyfriend." Steve grinned goofily and relaxed his grip on Danny slightly. _That's the expression Super Seal should always have on his face,_ Danny thought. He was grateful to be the one who put it there. Danny closed his eyes and breathed in Steve's scent. Steve gently carded his fingers through Danny's hair, making his feel drowsy. A thought occurred to Danny. "You know, we should probably clean up, but I kind of don't want to move right now."

Steve hummed. "Me neither. We can deal with it later."

Danny drifted off to sleep in Steve's warm embrace with the feeling of his fingers softly moving through his hair. He fell asleep as Steve kissed the top of his head with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
